A Wicked Game
by Dragon Slayer Queen
Summary: Draco is the badass Prince of Slytherin and can have any woman of his choosing. An end of the year dance has the classmates voting who is going to be their prom king and queen. Can Draco transform the bookworm Hermione into royalty material? Post DH
1. Wicked Game

A/N: Please Review :-)

* * *

Summary: Draco and Blaise are the princes of slytherin and can have any woman of their choosing. An end of the year dance has has classmates voting who is going to be their prom king and queen. Can Draco turn the bookwork Hermione into royalty material in tiem for the prom? Based on the movie She's All That and Harry Potter, relates to some DH but not entirely

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own anything....

* * *

Chapter 1: Wicked Game

* * *

A definition of a prince could be a person or thing that is chief or preeminent in any class or group. This would perfectly describe Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini, the Princes of Slytherin. They were royals amongst the Slytherins and their word was law. They walked the halls of Hogwarts with such confidence and arrogance it made all the girls naturally fall for them and make men jealous of them. It was the repeat final year at Hogwarts, 7th year, both boys wanted to make the best of it and live it up to the fullest. After Voldemort's defeat from Harry Potter, the Wizarding world was more accepting towards muggleborns. All the prejudices and prides of pureblood families have left and they all had pledged to the ministry (even if they didn't mean it) that they will treat muggleborns with the same respect as if they were pureblood.

As Draco and Blaise walked the halls on their way to their last class of the day, potions class, Blaise smiled at a pretty blonde Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw blushed furiously and turned back to face her group of friends who suddenly became very interested in the conversation they were having. Draco just nudged Blaise and they continued on their way.

"This year has been great, it's sad it has to come to an end soon" Blaise told Draco as they walked into the classroom.

Professor Slughorn had returned again as their Potions Master since Severus death. Draco still missed Professor Snape, he was a great mentor and he helped him greatly through the dark times. The two boys made their way to their seats. Today they had double potions with the Gryffindors, their long time rival house.

"Yes well its only the end of February, we still have 3 months until June to enjoy ourselves a little more before we are out in the real world" Draco said sarcastically.

Draco and Blaise versions of the "real" world were not like to any typical young adults. Both come from very financially stable families. Their jobs were just running the family business once graduating and contributing more to the already over abundant family wealth. Since Draco's father's death, Draco automatically inherited everything being he is the next male heir in line. But Draco put the company in the trust of the board until he finished his education at Hogwarts. Just in the last minute before the bell rang their Gryffindor counterparts came running into the door and high fived each other for making it on time, with a very frazzled annoyed girl behind them.

"Oh look who made it on time for a change" Blaise said sarcastically and nudged at Draco to look. Draco looked over at the golden trio. The so called Princes of Gryffindor Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and then tag-a-long Hermione Granger. Draco looked at them and sneered, ever since the defeat of the Dark Lord both boys have been just as popular with the ladies as them. Well who could blame them? Who wouldn't want to be with the heroes of the entire Wizarding world?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the last open seats, which happened to be the table to right of Draco. There was one seat also available in front of them where Hermione sat. Blaise and Draco just looked at each other in annoyance.

"We are surrounded by gryffindorks, someone please help us" Blaise sniggered.

Harry and Ron both glared evil looks at them. Hermione just continued to look forward paying attention to what Professor Slughorn had to say and taking notes.

"Ok class, today we are going to learn how to make a Wit-Sharpening Potion, can anyone tell me about the potion and the main ingredients in it?" Professor Slughorn asked. Hermione's hand immediately shot up into the air and waved it around furiously. Professor gleamed happily at his bright student.

"Yes Ms. Granger please tell us" Professor Slughorn.

"The Wit-Sharpening potion effect is presumably to make a person think more clearly and the main ingredients are ground scarab beetle, cut up ginger root and armadillo bile." Hermione said proudly.

"Yes that's correct 20 points to Gryffindor, now I'm going to write the instructions I want you to perform on the board…"Professor Slughorn said and turned around and started writing on the board.

"It's too bad you're not smart enough to conjure up a spell to make yourself prettier Granger, and then maybe I might give you the privilege of being with me" Draco said whispered arrogantly. Hermione just glared at Draco and watched how Blaise chuckled in amusement.

"The privilege? With you? And what privilege is that? According to girls, the only privilege with you is being left unsatisfied" Hermione said a matter of factly. Harry and Ron sniggered in their seats and whispered "Go Hermione!"

"Oh really Granger? Would you like to find out for yourself instead of hear say?" Draco said smugly.

Just then the bell rang and all the students were all getting up out of their seats.

"Class I want a foot long essay describing why this potion is effective in everyday society due in 3 days, thank you" Professor Slughorn announced. All the students groaned as they exited the dark dungeons. The trio walked together towards the Great Hall for dinner and the Slytherin duo followed suit. Girls waved and winked at Harry and Ron on the way there. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued to be oblivious to scenes taking place.

"You know they only like you cause of what you two did, do you even know if they like you for you?" Hermione asked walking up the steps behind the boys. Ron turned back towards Hermione and gave her a lopsided grin.

"At this point Hermione we really don't care, girls are all over us like moths to a flame, and this is great! And I have you know every girl is jealous of you as well" Ron stated. Hermione raised one eyebrow in a quizzical expression.

"Oh really how so?" Hermione asked as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat in their usual seats. After piling their plates full of food they continued the conversation.

"Well Hermione you are the only girl that is constantly around us, do you know how many girls wish they were around us all the time?" Harry said with a mouth full of food. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes I can only imagine, well anyways I rather have a guy who likes me for my brains and likes me for me…is that so much to ask?" Hermione asked. Ron was the one to answer.

"He will come around sooner or later Hermione and god save him if he can handle your intellect and wittiness" Ron stated. Hermione nodded in agreement and smiled at her two male companions. Yes they were egotistical sometimes but they truly had a heart of gold.

Professor McGonagall stood from her chair and raised her hands for silence. The entire Great Hall turned to stare at their headmistress. Professor McGonagall was a fair but strict Headmistress, nobody dared to cross her.

"Students I have an announcement to make, towards the end of the year we will be having an end of the year final good-bye dance, much like a muggle prom for those of you familiar with that. The theme will be The Endless Waltz because this event will be forever timeless and we will cherish the memories we made here at Hogwarts forever. This is for 5th year and ups only, due to the fact we have a double 7th year class. Also much like the muggle prom we will announce a King and Queen for the graduating class. Voting for candidates will start in 4 weeks. No charms will be allowed to enhance or minimize votes everything will be done handwritten to out rule any cheating. The prom will be at the end of May before graduation. Prefects will be working on organization of this event please speak to them for any questions, that is all" McGonagall finished.

The entire hall was silent for about a full minute as everyone exchanged glances about this new announcement, then the chatter began to echo throughout the hall. All the girls were giggling about what guy they wanted to go with and who they would vote for to be King and Queen and the boys were talking about how stressful this was going to be asking a girl to be their date much like the Yule Ball.

"So who do you think is going to be nominated King Draco?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at him like he should have known the answer already.

"Well there are 4 slots to be filled, so that's me, you, Potter, and Weasley. The "princes" of their respective house" Draco said mimicking the quotation marks with his fingers. Blaise smiled egotistically.

"Well that's for damn sure mate, who do you think will be picked for Queen?" Blaise asked drinking some pumpkin juice. Draco leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms thinking.

"Well I bet any of these girls could be voted for if we showed them attention, just think about it, if we start acting like they mean something to us, then other people will think they are cool and vote for them, it's simple logic really" Draco finished. Blaise almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

"So you're saying we can turn any girl into the next prom queen regardless who she is?" Blaise asked deviously. An idea was forming in Blaise's head for his dear friend.

"In a matter of speaking yes" Draco said.

"So you are very confident in this?" Blaise asked.

"Yes I am" Draco answered.

"Willing to bet on it?" Blaise asked. Draco gave him a quizzical look.

"Explain" Draco asked. Blaise just smiled but he looked like he was a wolf smiling at a lamb he was about to devour.

"Well I bet that the girl I pick you can't turn her into the prom queen" Blaise said crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco sat up straight his attention fully on his friend.

"Oh really like who?" Draco asked.

"Hermione Granger" Blaise said. As soon as those words escaped his lips the world seemed to stop spinning at that point and time. Draco laughed.

"Really? Granger? Even though she is a train wreck that got hit by the knight bus, I can still make her into the Prom Queen" Draco said smugly. Blaise just stared at his friend.

"Ok so the bet is on, you have 8 weeks to turn her into Prom Queen" Blaise said.

"Stakes?" Draco asked. Blaise had to think for a moment before an idea came to him.

"Loser has to wear red and gold dress robes to graduation with the lettering "Gryffindor is the Best" on it" Blaise said. Draco just did his infamous smirk.

"Well Blaise then start making it cause there is no way I'm losing" Draco said confidently.

"Ok mighty Draco let's see how long it takes you to just be on good speaking terms with her, I am truly going to enjoy this" Blaise said. Draco just waved his hand dismissal.

"Just wait, step one is know your enemy and their territory, and you will see tomorrow" Draco said.

"Ok so tomorrow is going to be Day 1 of 56 to go…good luck mate" Blaise said. Draco just rolled his eyes and pondered his plan of action.

"Oh this wicked game we are about to play" Draco smirked.

* * *

A/N: Please review...Thank you :-)


	2. SelfEsteem

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...

* * *

Recap:

"Ok so tomorrow is going to be Day 1 of 56 to go…good luck mate" Blaise said. Draco just rolled his eyes and pondered his plan of action.

"Oh this wicked game we are about to play" Draco smirked.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Self-Esteem**

* * *

The alarm went off at 6:00am right on the dot. The buzzing sound of a constant alarm kept ringing through the air. Hermione groggily reached over to find the off button. After a couple of failed attempts she managed to press the button to turn off the annoying noise. Hermione rose out of bed and pulled the hair away from her face. Her bushy hair was always a mission in the morning. She walked to the bathroom and began her daily routine. She showered, brushed out the majority of her tangled hair to make it look presentable. Her hair was a light auburn color that made its way down to the middle of her back. She was about a petite 5'3 and a slim figure with just plain brown eyes. She always thought of herself as a plain Jane. Even though she assisted with defeating the dark lord and she was the smartest witch of her age, it still wasn't enough to get boys to notice her. It bothered Hermione somewhat as she was brushing her teeth, but she figured she would focus on her last month's here at Hogwarts, graduate at top of her class, and get a decent job at the ministry. So she shrugged the thought of ever dating or any boy noticing her anytime soon. As she finished with the bathroom, she got dressed in her school attire. It was 7am; Hermione knew she had enough time to enjoy a good breakfast since class started at 8am. Hermione got her backpack and made her way out the portrait entry way.

As she entered the Great Hall there were only a couple of students present, she was always there early. She expected the boys to stroll in 15 minutes before class started to scarf whatever they could down as fast as they could. Hermione took her seat at the Gryffindor table and pulled out "Hogwarts, A History" and began reading while sipping on some pumpkin juice. About only 5 minutes into reading, Hermione felt someone staring at her. She looked up from her book and saw Draco Malfoy staring right at her from across the table. Hermione was taken back a little and was waiting for what he wanted.

"Granger do you happen to have the notes for Charms class? It's my next class and I'm not sure about the material, I was wondering if I could look over your notes because I know they would be precise" Draco asked politely.

Hermione just sat there staring at him, too shocked for words. She couldn't believe that 1. Draco came over and talked to her 2. Asked something of her to borrow 3. Was polite, all this at once was overwhelming for her.

"Um…are you talking to me?" Hermione asked. Hermione smacked herself mentally of all the witty comebacks you said that.

"Yes you are the only Granger here, I would really appreciate it" Draco said sincerely. Hermione hesitated for another minute but then reached into her backpack and took out the notes. She handed them across the table to Malfoy.

"Please have them back to me by lunch Malfoy" Hermione said sternly. Draco just nodded and took the notes from Hermione.

"Well, see you in Herbology Granger" Draco bent his head slightly and left to the Slytherin table.

Hermione just stared at the back of his cloak before she was brought back to reality by the boys coming towards the table. They both stared at Malfoy and then back to Hermione. Harry and Ron sat across from Hermione and began to eat their food.

"What did Malfoy want?" Ron asked accusingly. Hermione looked up from her book at the boys.

"He asked to borrow my charms notes, so I gave it to him with instructions to bring them back by lunch time" Hermione said calmly.

Ron's ears immediately started turning red. Harry looked over at Ron and then back at Hermione.

"Why would Malfoy ask you of people to borrow notes from?" Harry asked. Ron decided to occupy his mouth with a muffin instead of yelling curse words towards Hermione.

"Well it would make sense, I am the top student in the class with him being second" Hermione said matter of factly. Hermione looked from Harry then to Ron.

"Of course Hermione, everything has to have a logical explanation right?" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione just rolled her eyes in annoyance and went back to her book. Harry gave Ron the evil look of stop talking and went back to their breakfast.

"Alright boys well I have a test in Ancient Runes today, so I want to get to class early" Hermione said packing her things.

"We have a test this morning too in Divination class, all I need to write is how Harry is still going to die of some outrageous death and I will pass" Ron said. Harry just shook his head in disappointment and Hermione started laughing.

"You would think after everything I would be able to live, but no, according to that whack job I am destined to die a painful death" Harry said.

"Oh cheer up Harry, look at the bright side, Divination is the only class you don't need my help in" Hermione said as she walked away.

"HEY!" both Harry and Ron yelled together. But it was too late Hermione already exited out of the Great Hall.

Hermione walked down the hallway towards the Ancient Runes classroom preparing herself mentally for the test. As she was walking, she passes by some other girls in her year. She didn't really know them and kept walking towards the class but she could hear what they were whispering.

"Oh my look at the train wreck"

"How do Potter and Weasley stand being around her?"

"Does she even care about how she looks?"

Hermione was strong to not show emotion in front of them but as soon as she rounded the corner she tried to control her breathing before she broke out in tears. What girls say about other girls is hurtful. Hermione kept telling herself that she was better than this, she was Hermione Granger, the dark lord couldn't break her but a bunch of silly girls can? Nonsense! Hermione had a higher self-esteem then that. That shook Hermione out of her slump and she walked with her head held high to class.

* * *

"So had some friendly conversation I see?" Blaise asked Draco. Draco threw the notes into his backpack and sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Phase 1 completed" Draco said as he pushed a fork full of eggs into his mouth. Blaise just sipped on his Pumpkin juice and continued to stare at Draco. Blaise was very curious to see how the whole bet was going to play out in the end.

"And what exactly was phase 1?" Blaise asked questioningly. Draco shook his finger back and forth.

"Oh no dear friend, I am not going to reveal my secrets just yet, after I win then I will" Draco said egotistically.

Draco and Blaise got up and walked to their first class, Charms.

* * *

A/N: Please review! thank you!


	3. Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can have

A/N: Thank you for your reviews I truly do appriciate them :-)

* * *

Recap:

"Phase 1 completed" Draco said as he pushed a fork full of eggs into his mouth. Blaise just sipped on his Pumpkin juice and continued to stare at Draco. Blaise was very curious to see how the whole bet was going to play out in the end.

"And what exactly was phase 1?" Blaise asked questioningly. Draco shook his finger back and forth.

"Oh no dear friend, I am not going to reveal my secrets just yet, after I win then I will" Draco said egotistically.

Draco and Blaise got up and walked to their first class, Charms.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off

* * *

The following week passed and much improvement had been made on Draco's part towards Hermione. They were on speaking terms and made an unspoken agreement to be study partners in the library after class each day to go over the lessons. Hermione still had her guard up around Draco but it was slowly coming down. They were in the library studying one night about the lesson in Potions and writing their essay for the class.

"I still don't understand how you know so much about the Poly Juice potion, are you sure you never made it before?" Draco asked Hermione during their study session.

Hermione froze for a second and then continued with her essay which was well passed the standard 12 inches. She re-dipped her quill into the ink and then looked up at him. She breathed slowly as she stared into his steel gray eyes.

"I just read it in a book just like you did as well" she said sarcastically. Draco just rolled his eyes and continued on with her paper.

Hermione stopped writing for a moment and stole a quick glance at Draco. She would of never have imagined her doing homework with the badass Slytherin prince himself. She looked over how his platinum blonde hair just fell loosely above his brow and was cut short on the sides. His complexion was pale, almost ghost like but fair none the less. He had a slim muscular figure, no doubt from playing quidditch and when he was standing he stood a good 6'2, almost a foot taller than her. As she was taking in all his features, he noticed the pair of eyes on him.

"See something you like Granger?" he said with a smirk and looked up at Hermione. Hermione quickly focused her eyes back onto her paper and began to scribble furiously on the paper.

After another 5 minutes of silence, Draco finally started the conversation again.

"So Granger, there is a big quidditch game tomorrow, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw and I was wondering if you could come and watch me play" he asked boldly. Hermione gave him a quizzical expression as she started putting away her materials back into her bag.

"You want me to go and watch you play? Wont your other adoring female companions be there to cheer you on already?" Hermione asked.

"I could really care less who else is going as long as you say you will be there" Draco said smoothly.

Hermione stood up from the chair and started to leave to dinner. Draco followed behind her and waited patiently for her answer. When after moments of silence, Draco finally stepped in front of her and stopped her in her tracks. She looked up at the 6'2 blockage in front of her, when she tried to step around him; he moved to stand in front of her again. Hermione started laughing at Draco.

"Malfoy will you please move, I want to get some dinner" Hermione demanded.

"Not until you answer my question" Draco said.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest trying to stand tall.

"And why do you want me to come Malfoy?" Hermione asked softly.

"Because I enjoy being around you, I know we had are severe differences in the past but that is the past. I like be study partners with you and I would like to get to know you more, besides knowing you as the infamous Hermione Granger, female companion to the great Harry Potter. So the question is will you give this poor Slytherin a chance?" Draco finished.

Draco mentally applauded to himself. He was a very good actor, she look like she was eating this up. It was like taking candy from a baby. Draco could read her expressions as clear as day.

"Alright I will make a short appearance tomorrow for your game, now may I please go get some dinner?"Hermione pleaded with a smile. Draco finally stepped out of the way and allowed her to pass.

"See…now was that so hard?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Yea I'm waiting for someone to jump out and say gotcha to me" Hermione said as she continued walking.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked pretending to be intrigued.

"Well I never thought that the two of us would be hanging out as often as we do and having civilized conversations with each other" Hermione said.

Draco stopped walking and grabbed Hermione's hand to turn her towards him. Luckily there was no one else in the corridor since everyone was already at dinner. Hermione could smell his cologne on him. Draco just looked softly in her eyes.

"Granger people can change, I have changed, for once I would like someone to like me because of me, but not cause of my wealth or family name, that's why I like being with you there is no pressure of the real world" Draco said honestly.

It actually stunned Draco how honest that answer was. Did the anticipation of the real world approaching him freak him out? He never really gave it much thought. He looked back down at Hermione and studied the expression on her face, she was trying so hard to put up a wall but he could see right through it. A part of her agreed to what he said and wanted to hug him for support another part of her wanted to tell him to go away and deal with it on his own. Hermione wasn't sure which side was winning though.

"I see, well let's not be late for dinner" Hermione said and continued walking.

Draco stood in the same spot and just looked at her. She was very misunderstood and had her guard up all the time. His next step was to bring her guard down and make her trust him. But first he needed a full stomach to do that.

It was already Saturday morning, the quidditch game. Hermione groaned as she looked at the clock it read 9:00am. It was injustice of her waking up this early on a Saturday morning, but she did promise Draco that she would show up. 'Whoa when did it become Draco?' Hermione asked herself mentally. Hermione still hadn't told the boys that she had been spending time with him. She wasn't really sure about their so called friendship. It pretty much just started out of nowhere, actually it started the day Malfoy came up and asked her for her charm notes. It was refreshing having a study partner that was on the same level as you, you didn't have to worry about being copied off of or constant excuses of why you couldn't do it. It was actually kind of nice. Hermione quickly began her normal morning routine and walked out of the Gryffindor common room towards the entry portrait when she was stopped by a red head and a green eyed boys sitting on the couch.

"And where are you off to so early this morning?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Why are you up so early this morning it's Saturday?" Hermione countered.

"Were ready for breakfast boys!" yelled a girl coming down the staircase now.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown coming down the staircase. Hermione then looked at the boys who were exchanging nervous glances at each other other.

"You asked my sister?!"Ron said loudly. Ginny walked over and gave Harry a peck on the cheek and Lavender mimicked by giving the same thing to Ron.

"Oh hush Ron, let's just enjoy breakfast together, are you coming with us as well Hermione?" Ginny said.

"No I'm going to the library to work on an extra credit assignment, you guys go ahead and have fun at breakfast" Hermione said trying to make her escape out of this 5th wheel fiasco.

"Are you sure that's where you're really going Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yea your dressed pretty snuggly for just going to the library?" Ron questioned.

"Honestly boys you act like you don't believe me? Come on we been through so much" Hermione said hopefully they bought it.

"Ok see you later Hermione, have fun on a Saturday with…extra credit work, I will never understand that bloody girl" Ron said to Harry as him and the girls were walking out of the portrait hole together.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She felt bad lying to her friends but she knew they wouldn't understand. She finally headed out of the portrait hole and was making her way to the quidditch pitch. The game had already started with Slytherin just barely winning 50-40. She decided against sitting on the Slytherin side and made her way to the Ravenclaw side. She sat in a pillar that had the view of the middle of the field. Hermione felt very left out with being around Ravenclaw's and not of her own Gryffindor companions. All of a sudden her entire section ducked including herself from the oncoming bludger.

"OH SORRY RAVENCLAW GOT TO WATCH OUT FOR THE SLYTHRIN BLUDGER!" Dean Thomas announced.

Hermione scanned the field for Draco, she finally saw him perched up behind the Slytherin goal post scanning the field for the snitch.

"SCORE FOR SLYTHERIN! THAT PUTS THE SCORE AT 60-40 SLYTHERIN; JUST WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK WHEN GRYFFINDOR POUNDS SLYTHRIN TO THE GROUN…."

"DEAN THOMAS!" McGonagall yelled. Hermione giggled at this and listened to the Slytherin fans booing to his remark in the audience.

"RAVENCLAS HAS POSITION OF THE QUAFFLE, OH GOOD PASSING WAY TO SNEAK IT PASS THOSE SNEAKY SLYTHERINS!"

"DEAN!…."

"SORRY...OH WAIT RAVENCLAW IS HEADING FOR THE POST, SHE OUT FLEW THEIR CHASERS! WAY TO GO! SHE SHOOTS…SHE SCORES! THE SCORE IS RAVENCLAW 50-60. THIS IS ANYBODYS GAME UNLESS THE SEEKERS SEE THE SNITCH SOON!" Dean announced.

Just after Dean said that Hermione saw Draco zoomed out toward the middle of the field, the Ravenclaw seeker followed as well. They were going after something neck and neck with each other. Just then Hermione saw it floating in front of her face, the snitch. Hermione was in awe that it chose to be in front of her. But then reality came crashing back to her when she realized since the snitch was here that the two seekers shouldn't be too far away. The snitch finally zoomed off and seconds later the seekers zoomed past her head as well. The snitch took a dive down the pillar and the boys followed it down. It kept zooming all the way down heading dangerously close to the ground. Even with all the years watching Harry, she was still nervous about this move. The seekers were mere feet from the ground.

"SEEKERS SEE THE SNITCH! THEY ARE SO CLOSE!" Dean said.

Both boys reached out their arms to try and claim the prize. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to see what was going to happen. This would determine the game. Then it was over.

"DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS WITH THE SCORE 210-50!" Dean announced.

Hermione clapped at Draco winning. She was so happy for him. She saw Draco go to his teammates for a team hug and clap on the back for winning the close game. Hermione started to put back on her jacket when she saw Draco fly over her to her. She was stunned that he would come over here in front of all these people.

"I am so happy you came" Draco said to Hermione.

"Congratulations well played" Hermione said to Draco. Then what Draco did next completely shocked Hermione and the whole Quidditch stadium.

Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione in front of the entire stadium.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I really like reviews :-)


	4. Flavor of the Week

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Sorry to leave you hanging on such a cliffy, here is the next chapter, and as always review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own anything....

* * *

Chapter 4: Flavor of the Week

* * *

Recap:

"I am so happy you came" Draco said to Hermione.

"Congratulations well played" Hermione said to Draco. Then what Draco did next completely shocked Hermione and the whole Quidditch stadium.

Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione in front of the entire stadium

* * *

The entire quidditch stadium was quite for a full minute as they took in the action of what Draco Malfoy did. Then chatter started to erupt the stadium and questions began to form in everyone mind.

"Are they an item?"

"Oh my god what is Draco doing?"

"He is with her?!"

"When did this happen?"

"Im sure she is just his new flavor of the week, it wont last but 2 days at most"

Draco finally let go of Hermione and was trying to read the expression on her face. All that came across was confusion and embarrassment. Not the reaction Draco really wanted. Hermione just stared at him with what looked like hurt in her eyes. Draco frowned following her response. She then turned away, tears streaming down her face and began running down the staircase heading back towards the castle before students could stop her and ask her questions. Draco just continued to stay afloat above on his broom pondering what just happened. When Hermione was out of sight, the students turned to look at him for answers. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders and flew away back to his team mates in the locker room. As he started to land he thought about the expressions on Hermione's face. Confusion was the first one that came to his mind; she kept looking at him for answers in his eyes. As he entered the locker room he began to take off his equipment when Blaise walked up next to him. Draco looked up to see Blaise's expression about what happen. But like all good Slytherins he had his wall up.

"So was that part of your plan too?" Blaise asked curiously. Draco just smiled, 'leave it to Blaise to be a smart ass' Draco thought.

"Of course, now half the school knows that in some small way Granger is with me, now she will get noticed more, hence more popular, hence potential prom queen" Draco finished saying.

"You like that word 'hence' don't you? Blaise said sarcastically. Draco just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't aggravate me" Draco said sternly.

"Well it's too late to turn back now; you just made everything public, you ready for this? Blaise asked.

Draco closed his locker and leaned up against it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course, just like you're ready to lose, now if you excuse me, I need to go find Granger and calm her down, I'm sure knowing her she is looking through her glorious books to see if there is a mental condition of how I'm behaving towards her right now" Draco said with a fake smile.

Draco and Blaise walked back to Hogwarts together. They could hear the whispers of all the students as they passed them. This was good in Draco's eyes; he would turn his little know-it-all bookworm into the most popular girl in school and make her prom queen. But Draco did have to work fast; he only had two more weeks left before the initial nominations.

"And where do you think you'll find her?" Blaise asked. They were already half the steps that led them inside.

"Oh where else where the famous Granger would be at?" Draco said sarcastically.

"The library" they both said in unison.

Blaise waived farewell to his friend as they went their separate ways. Draco walked into the library in silence until he saw her. He saw her in the corner all the way in the back, hiding her face behind a book. He walked up to her table and sat in the chair in front of her. Hermione just lowered her book enough so her eyes peered over the pages. Once she saw who it was she quickly went back to her reading.

"Granger I just wanted to come and explain myself as to what happened earlier at the pitch, you see I was in the heat of the moment of winning the game and you looking so gorgeous in the stands I just couldn't help myself" Draco said 'Like a moth to the flame' he thought. Hermione continued to ignore him.

"Please say something" Draco said. Hermione finally lowered her book down.

"Is that your best explanation for making me the newest gossip in Hogwarts? You know after the war I didn't want to shine in the press like Harry and Ron, I wanted to just go on with my life quietly, I was doing just fine until you came along on your broom today" Hermione said all in one breath. Draco could tell that she was upset. He reached for her hand to try and comfort her but she moved it away from him.

"Listen I am sorry but I don't regret what happened, like I said before I have changed Granger and I do want to get to know you better" Well it was half true Draco thought. Hermione finally put her book down and looked at him with emotion in her eyes. Hermione had mix emotions about Draco's true intentions. He was being extremely nice to her yes, but still that didn't change 7 ½ years of torment and bad memories. Had he really changed after Voldemort's end of reign?

"Ok and what will your friends say about you being with a bushy hair know-it-all, look at me Malfoy, it's not like I am a prime catch" Hermione pointing to herself. Even though other men had claimed Hermione to be pretty, she never carried herself with confidence and poise.

"Well then were just going to have to make everyone see you the way I see you, now wont we" Draco said. Hermione raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?" Hermione asked. Draco just waived his hand in dismissal.

"You don't worry your pretty little head about that, you leave that to me, ok?" Draco said. Draco finally got up out of the chair and left Hermione in peace to her reading. He had a lot of work to do in two weeks. And he needed the help of a friend to turn his bookwork into royalty.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! :-) Thank you


	5. Bad Romance

A/N: Long chapter but good.....please Review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own anything....

* * *

Chapter 5: Bad Romance

* * *

Recap:

"Well then were just going to have to make everyone see you the way I see you, now wont we" Draco said. Hermione raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?" Hermione asked. Draco just waived his hand in dismissal.

"You don't worry your pretty little head about that, you leave that to me, ok?" Draco said. Draco finally got up out of the chair and left Hermione in peace to her reading. He had a lot of work to do in two weeks. And he needed the help of a friend to turn his bookwork into royalty.

* * *

It was Monday morning when Hermione hit the off button on her alarm. She got up and did her usual morning routine. When she came back to her room she searched through her closet and got out her Gryffindor uniform and put it on. After she finished she looked in the mirror. She shook her head and still couldn't understand what Draco saw in her. She was a petite height, not tall and slender like a model or anything. She had untamable hair that came down to the middle of her back, not sleek shiny hair that flowed in the wind. Hermione thought she was the typical 'Plain Jane'. Hermione laughed to herself in realization that her middle name was Jane.

"Well that's your answer" Hermione said out loud. After a couple more minutes of staring at herself in the mirror, she tried once again to smooth the bushy hair down using her hands when she heard a light tapping on the door. She turned to look at the window and saw a large black falcon holding a piece of parchment in its beak. She walked over and opened the window to allow the Falcon access in. The falcon flew around the room once before landing on top of Hermione's table raising his neck for her to take the note. She reached over and took it out of its beak and looked it over. She opened the note to reveal its contents and read the wording to herself.

HG,

After you finish dinner tonight, go to the Prefects bathroom on the 4th floor at 8pm, password is mermaid.

Tell no one of your destination and plans for tonight

Sincerely,

DM

Hermione re-read the note at least a dozen times, just to make sure she understood clearly. He really wanted her to meet him in the prefect's bathroom tonight? This was getting out of hand with him. First the casual studying together in the library and that kiss in the quidditch pitch…this kiss. Hermione sat down on her bed and touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. When Hermione thought about that kiss her lips automatically began to burn on fire. She would never think in a million years that one kiss would mean so much. Sure Ron and her use to date and they kissed but it just didn't feel the same when Draco Malfoy kissed her. Hermione shook her head and shook the memories out of her head.

"I shouldn't be thinking of Malfoy like this…oh no, look at the time!" Hermione looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late and breakfast already started. Harry and Ron would start to worry why I wasn't at breakfast before them. Hermione grabbed her bag and made her way down the staircase and raced out through the portrait entry way. After about a good fast paced walk to the Great Hall, Hermione made it on time to enjoy a decent breakfast. She walked over towards the Gryffindor table and sat in her usual spot across from Harry and Ron and right next to Ginny.

"Good morning" Hermione greeted them. Hermione then had all eyes staring at her from her friends. Hermione looked at them strangely as she reached over to grab a piece of buttered toast.

"So spill Hermione we want to hear your side of the story" Ginny said folding her arms across her chest. Hermione was about to take a bite of her toast when she heard this and quickly lowered back towards her plate.

"What story?" Hermione asked innocently. Hermione hoped they weren't talking about the whole Draco Malfoy kiss thing at the quidditch pitch.

"You know Hermione the supposed kiss thing at the quidditch pitch this past weekend" Harry answered.

'I guess they were' Hermione thought to herself.

"Well I got bored in the library and wanted to take a break so I went to go see the quidditch game and what happened during the game was definitely not planned on my part I had no idea" Hermione said defensively.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny eyed her carefully to see if she would crack under pressure.

"So there is nothing going on between you and Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, it's on Malfoy's own agenda I don't know anything about it" Hermione answered.

"Well I heard he has a little crush on you and he's been being nice to you just so he can spend more time with you" Ginny said all giggly. Harry and Ron both gave her looks that could kill.

"Well that's news to me" Hermione said. Deep down Hermione was internally thinking if that was the real answer. Did Draco have a thing for me?

"Well I think there is nothing wrong with that, Malfoy has changed and he is really good looking, you're lucky for him to be noticing you Hermione…not that there wouldn't be a reason for him not too" Ginny finished saying.

'Nice save Ginny' Hermione thought and rolled her eyes.

"I know guys, I know but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself" Hermione defended herself.

"We know you can Mione, we just don't want you getting her by that jerk, he doesn't deserve the time of day from you" Harry said. Hermione smiled at her best friends.

"Come on guys were going to be late for class" Hermione said as she got up and with that they left the Great Hall to their classes.

* * *

Draco watched her from across the hall as she left with her band of heroes. In a way Draco envied them, without them there wouldn't be peace in the world right now. They would all be under Voldemort's rule and knowing his sick and twisted mind they would all be his slaves and no one would be supreme in anything. Honestly Draco never understood why Purebloods were better than Muggleborns. I mean he was taught since birth that he was superior to them, but never a clear explanation was given. Hermione Granger was the reason all doubts came to his mind about Muggleborns, she was top in his class, classified as the smartest witch of her age, and was a war hero and credit for the demise of the Dark Lord. No Pureblood in history, except probably for the Hogwarts founders themselves has achieved that much greatness in their lifetime. She was something else. Draco took a deep breath and kept looking at her until Blaise nudged him the in the arm.

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Yea mate?" Draco answered.

"I was asking you how everything was going. But you looked completely spaced out, is everything all right?" Blaise asked.

"Of course just thinking about the next phase in my plan" Draco smirked.

"Oh of course because the whole school gossiping about you and her already wasn't enough, so what's next?" Blaise asked curiously.

"You're just going to have to wait until tomorrow morning" Draco smirked and then turned to look at Pansy.

"Pansy are we still on for tonight for you know what?" Draco asked. Pansy just nodded and went back to her breakfast. Blaise looked from Draco to Pansy back to Draco.

"Whoa wait a minute…am I missing something here" Blaise asked curiously.

"Like I said mate tomorrow morning" and with that Draco got up and walked out of the Great Hall to go catch up with Hermione.

He walked around the corridor for a short time before spotting them just rounding the corner to head outside. Draco walked quickly to catch up to the group he overheard them talking about what they were going to be studying in Hagrid's class. Ginny was the first one to notice him and jabbed Hermione in her side to turn around.

"Hermione sorry to startle you but I was wondering if I could walk you to class myself?" Draco asked nicely. Ginny started to giggle and the boys glared at him. Ginny pushed Hermione forward.

"Um sure I guess since we have Herbology together now and everyone else has Care of Magical Creatures class" Hermione said half heartedly. Draco just smiled.

"Are you sure Hermione?" Ron asked staring Draco down. Hermione stepped in between the group and Draco and turned towards Ron and Harry.

"Yes I'll be fine, go ahead guys" Hermione said reassuringly. The group just nodded towards Draco and made their way outside towards Hagrid's class. Draco offered his arm to Hermione and she took it and they made their way down to Herbology. They walked outside onto the grounds and took in the rays of sunshine hitting them, spring was here. Draco looked over towards Hermione and was taken aback by how the sun just made her glow.

"So did you get my letter this morning?" Draco asked her. Hermione looked over at him and nodded.

"What are we going to do in the prefect's bathroom?" Hermione asked. Draco continued leading them towards the greenhouses.

"Oh that's for you to find out later sunshine" Draco said affectionately. Hermione just smiled and continued walking.

"I really like this new you Mal—Draco, I really hope this isn't temporary" Hermione said cautiously.

"I told you I have changed since after the war Hermione, I'm a different man" Draco said to her. Draco felt guilty all of a sudden he didn't know why.

"Well were here, I guess I will see you later on tonight" Hermione said and started to walk away to her assigned seat. Draco walked over to his seat in the back of the class and just stared at the back of Hermione's head. Professor Sprout finally walked in and began her lesson.

"Good Afternoon class, who is ready to go dig up some roots?" Professor Sprout said excitedly. Everyone in the class groaned in agony.

* * *

"I want dinner to be over with already" Draco said. He took a piece of chicken from his plate and attacked it fiercely in his mouth. Draco was getting anxious about tonight.

"Calm down, remember how you were raised, it sure wasn't in the wild" Blaise said. Draco just rolled his eyes and continued eating in a more civilized manner. He just couldn't contain himself. He was too excited to see what would happen after they were done with her tonight. It was 7:45, fifteen more minutes to go. Pansy already left to go get ready and he decided he would too. He excused himself from the Slytherin table and walked out to his destination. Hermione had been eyeing him as he left the Great Hall, she should be leaving too. But what excuse could she give her friends?

"Hey guys I still have some studying to do for NEWTS practice exams, you know NEWTS are just around the corner" Hermione said. The group just rolled their eyes.

"Hermione you don't have to lie to us, if you want to go spend some time with 'lover boy' then go ahead" Ginny said. Hermione began to blush furiously and gave Ginny a evil look.

"Please be careful Hermione I just have a bad feeling" Harry said worriedly. Hermione ran over and gave him a quick hug and Ginny too.

"Besides Harry and I are going to be occupied to night so it's probably better you're not there" Hermione said winking at Hermione.

"Hello I'm right here!" Ron yelled furiously. Hermione and Ginny both giggled. Hermione quickly gave Ginny a hug and left the great hall to go meet Draco.

* * *

"Why is she not here yet? She promised she would help…"Draco thought out loud. As he was pacing back and forth he heard the portrait door open and in popped Hermione.

"Hey sunshine, I'm glad you came" Draco walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Hermione just stood looking at him and started to blush. 'Ugh why do I keep blushing around him' Hermione thought.

"Draco please don't tell me you dragged me in here just to snog me?" Hermione asked curious about the answer. Hermione took the time to look around the bathroom and was amazed by the vastness of it. It was extremely large with a bathtub almost the size of swimming pool. The walls were all mirrors and it look like it could accommodate 20 people using the restroom and once.

"Wow this place is huge it looks a mini salon, but Draco why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"Remember are conversation the other day in the library when I said I was going to make them see what I see?" Draco asked her holding one of her hands in his and making light circles in it. Hermione just gasped at the intimate touch it felt so nice.

"Yes" she answered.

"Well I have someone coming to give you a little makeover" Draco said handsomely. 'Where is that blasted girl?!' he thought to himself.

"I don't look that bad do I Draco?" Hermione asked innocently. Draco was about ready to fall on the floor. 'This girl is really this insecure about herself after everything she has been through?' Draco thought.

"Well-"Draco started but just as he was about to speak Pansy walked into the bathroom carrying a rather large Make-up bag.

"No I think you look like a fucking train wreck, but what does my opinion matter anyway" Pansy said shoving the bag at Draco.

"What's she doing here?" Hermione asked defensively. Hermione kept glaring from Pansy to Draco and back again not really sure what was going on.

"I'm here to make you look like a princess" Pansy said sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Easy Pansy, we are ALL civil adults here. I asked Pansy to come and give you a makeover, you can trust her Hermione she is like a sister to me" Draco said eyeing her carefully for her reaction. Draco could finally see Hermione starting to let her guard back down. Hermione then turned toward Pansy.

"Then thank you for helping me" Hermione said. Pansy rolled her eyes and pushed Hermione to a chair she just configured near the sinks.

"Oh dear you can thank and praise my name after you see yourself, now I'm just warning you the next couple of hours is going to be painful" Pansy in all honestly.

"Painful?!" Hermione said raising herself out of the seat but Pansy pushed her back down.

"Hours?!" Draco yelled. Geez Hermione doesn't look that bad.

"Will you both trust me, now Draco be a dear and go to the common room and relax, I will send my patronus for you when were done, now be a good dear and run along and leave Hermione and I to some fun bonding time." Pansy said. Draco rolled his eyes and then looked at Hermione's pleading eyes.

"You'll be fine, I trust Pansy completely, I will be back soon" Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione and then left. Hermione was still stunned by his kiss. Pansy just shook her head and turned the chair around for her to face her.

"You ready Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"Yes I am, but what exactly are we going to do?" Hermione asked curiously. Pansy did a quick study of her and then answered.

"Everything" Pansy answered.

* * *

"It's been 2 bloody hours they should be done by now!" Draco said furiously pacing back and forth the common room. Blaise just laughed mildly at him.

"Well she did have a lot to fix" Blaise said arrogantly. Draco looked at Blaise with anger in his eyes. But why was he getting angry over that comment? This is just a stupid bet; all I need to do is make her win prom queen that's it. 'After this is over she probably doesn't even want to know I exist'.

"She wasn't that bad" Draco said protectively.

"Oh if I didn't know any better you have gotten a sore spot for Granger" Blaise said jokingly.

"No I haven't, but the poor girl wasn't that bad to look at and you know that" Draco said.

"I guess…hey look there's Pansy's patronus" Blaise said pointing at the silver hummingbird flying through the air.

"Come now Draco" Pansy's voice said before her patronus vanished.

"Bloody finally" Draco said jumping off the couch and walking out the portrait entry.

"Tell me how she looks!" Blaise yelled as he was leaving.

* * *

"There we go all done, wow I even amaze myself" Pansy said looking at Hermione. Hermione got up from the chair and turned around to look at the full length mirror. When she saw her reflection she gasped at what she saw.

"This is me?" Hermione asked pointing at her mirrors reflection.

"Yes you do clean up pretty well, if I do say so myself, Draco won't be able to take his eyes off you, well I don't think anyone will now" Pansy said putting an arm around her shoulder. Hermione smiled weakly.

"Well will see what Draco has to say about my new look" Hermione said at Pansy.

"Oh stop doubting yourself, you're a bloody freaking Gryffindor grow a backbone" Pansy said. Hermione nodded.

"Your right Pansy, thanks" Hermione said confidently. Just as the girls finished talking they heard Draco walking in to the room.

"About bloody freaking time, you had me waiting for…" Draco stopped mid sentence when he saw Hermione. Hermione turned to look at him and just stood there in the middle of the room. Pansy backed away from her and sat in the chair.

"May I present the new Hermione Granger" Pansy said clapping. Draco just stared at her.

"You're more beautiful than I ever imagined" Draco said dreamily. 'Did that really just come out of my mouth?!' Draco thought to himself.

Pansy had really out done herself. Hermione's hair was no longer bushy but in perfect ringlets that fell to the middle of her back, Draco could also notice some soft highlights that made her hair lighter. She was wearing makeup that brought out her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyebrows lip, and everything else Draco imagined was waxed and plucked free. Pansy also put a little tan on her to make her skin not so pale but more of a sun kiss color, but nothing to major. Pansy also bleached her teeth white to make her smile stand out more.

"Why thank you Draco, I really like what Pansy has done" Hermione said twirling with delight of her new look.

Pansy finished packing all her supplies and was walking out the door as she passed Draco.

"Draco you don't want to catch flies now" Pansy said smugly as she walked out of the Prefects bathroom. Draco closed his mouth and walked over to Hermione. He raised his hand to her hair; he caught a piece of a curl in his fingers and loved how it just followed his fingers down to the end.

"Hermione…"Draco said.

"Draco you said that already" Hermione said looking at him.

"I know it's just…wow" Draco could hardly talk.

"Well I'm about to leave you speechless again" Hermione said confidently. Draco gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked her questioningly. Hermione raised one of her hands to the back of his neck and stood on her tippy toes and placed her lips on his. Draco was utterly shocked at that point. But after a few seconds he relaxed and finally started to kiss her back. His arms wrapped around her torso. The kiss was so gentle and so sensual, it felt so right. That's when Draco realized he was starting to have feelings for Hermione Granger. This was not a good sign…this was going to end up being a bad romance....

* * *

A/N: I know you loved it....now review and tell me!.... :-D


	6. The chemicals between us

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and additions to story alerts heres the next chapter :-)

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own anything....

* * *

Chapter 6: The chemicals between us

* * *

Recap:

"Well I'm about to leave you speechless again" Hermione said confidently. Draco gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked her questioningly. Hermione raised one of her hands to the back of his neck and stood on her tippy toes and placed her lips on his. Draco was utterly shocked at that point. But after a few seconds he relaxed and finally started to kiss her back. His arms wrapped around her torso. The kiss was so gentle and so sensual, it felt so right. That's when Draco realized he was starting to have feelings for Hermione Granger. This was not a good sign…

* * *

The next morning Hermione was still stunned by her appearance. Pansy really did a number on her Hermione thought as she twirled in front of the full length mirror. She was already dressed in her school uniform waiting for Ginny to get ready; she still hadn't seen her new look.

"Hermione can I borrow those green hair clips…"Ginny walked out of the bathroom looking at Hermione. Hermione turned to face her and smiled wearily not expecting what Ginny to say about her new look.

"Wow Hermione what happened? You look gorgeous, what made you decide to change your new look?" Ginny asked her while circling Hermione. Hermione just blushed at the reaction from her friend. If she got this from Ginny imagine what she would get from Harry and Ron.

"I just thought it was time for a change Ginny, I mean this is a time of peace and new beginnings right?" Hermione told her friend. Ginny just shook her head agreeing with her.

"I just hope you're ready for all the whispering and constant talking about how gorgeous you are" Ginny said jokingly. Hermione just shrugged.

"Let them, I like the new me" Hermione said confidently.

"Whoa what have you done with my best girl friend Hermione Granger, come on lets go the boys are waiting downstairs for us" Ginny said linking arms with Hermione and heading out down the staircase.

As they made their way down the staircase, Ginny and Hermione talked about when the next time they go to Hogsmeade they have to shop for their prom dresses together. Discussing about colors and dress patterns they didn't see Ron and Harry's reaction once they made it downstairs.

"Bloody hell Hermione what happened?" Ron exclaimed jumping off up the couch. Hermione stopped suddenly and looked at the boys.

"What's wrong Ron, you don't like it?" Hermione asked taking one of her curls and curling it in her fingers.

"No you look different, you look beautiful, I never knew you could clean up that good" Ron said. Harry elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"What are idiot friend is trying to say before he starts in argument is that, we like the change it suits you good Hermione.

"Harry Potter always saving the day, come on guys lets go to breakfast" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

All four Gryffindors walked together out of the portrait hole laughing about what they were going to wear at the prom and who they were going to vote for.

"Well I'll definitely vote for you Ginny, you would make a great Queen" Hermione giggled.

They were walking down the corridor when the group stopped as they saw Draco Malfoy stand in front of them when he came down one of the staircases. Hermione instantly blushed and Ginny started giggling.

"Good morning Hermione, Weasley, Potter, and Weasley" Draco said courteously. Harry and Ron exchange glances at each other and then back at Malfoy.

"Malfoy" all three of them said in unison. Hermione just nodded towards him. Draco just smirked and brushed some stray strands of blonde hair that fell in his face with his fingers.

"Hermione would you do me the pleasure of walking with me to breakfast" Draco asked. Harry and Ron turned to look at Hermione as Ginny was pushing her forward.

"Yes thank you Draco" Hermione answered and interlocked her arm with his outstretched arm. After they were a fair distance away and out of sight from her group, Draco pulled them behind a corner and just embraced her in a hug.

"Draco what are you doing people might see you and it might ruin your bad boy image" Hermione said. Draco just shrugged his shoulders.

"What let everyone see the beautiful woman I'm with now? Let them look" Draco said to Hermione.

Hermione just stared at him with open wide eyes. She never realized what a nice person Draco really was once you got to know him. His silver eyes were staring at her brown ones.

"Draco can I ask you a question? " Hermione asked nervously. Draco just nodded as he grabbed her hand and continued walking towards the Great Hall.

"Are we…together?" she said just above a whisper. Draco looked over and smiled at her. She was so timid around him. Draco almost felt bad about doing this bet about her. But if everything went his way, she would never know and he would win her as well. No one would find out.

"Hermione I would be honored if we were together, but that's entirely up to you" Draco said.

"Yes…then yes we are together" Hermione giggled. Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips as they approached the entrance to the Great Hall.

"You ready sunshine to face them?" Draco asked teasingly. Hermione nodded gathering up her Gryffindor courage and they walked into the Great Hall together walking hand in hand.

Upon entering the Great Hall hand in hand caused everyone's heads to turn towards them. Immediately everyone started whispering about Hermione's new look and who she was with. There were comments about how beautiful she looked and why was the Gryffindor princess with the Slytherin Prince? They both parted ways and went to their respected tables.

"Hermione I love the new look!" said Lavender.

"Yea Hermione you look bloody amazing" Seamus said.

"Do you already have a date to the dance?" another boy called out. Hermione just blushed and continued to eat her breakfast.

"So how does it feel?" Harry asked smugly. Hermione gave him a questioning expression.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"To be in the spot light? It's not that bad now is it, just as long as you don't abuse it?" Harry said.

"Yes I guess your right" Hermione said. The remainder of the breakfast was spent talking about classes and the final NEWTS exam coming up this year.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in Muggle Studies class when a paper airplane landed in front of her. She looked around the classroom to see who it could be but noticed the teacher was still facing the chalkboard writing down lessons and all the students were taking notes as well. Hermione curiously opened the small plane and read the note inside.

HG,

Thought you like the small airplane since you're in Muggle Studies. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 10pm.

DM

Hermione chuckled to herself and put away the note sighing in content. This is the happiest Hermione has been in a long time since Voldemort's defeat. She was finally being a normal teenage girl and living her life at her own pace and not at the desires of the Wizarding world. She could finally make decisions on her own accord and not think about if her choices brought an end to an era. She could just be herself.

* * *

"Draco are you here?" Hermione asked making it to the top of the Astronomy Tower. It was already 10pm, but she didn't see him.

"Yes I'm here" Draco said coming out of the shadows. Hermione turned around and smiled at him. Draco just smiled back.

"So why did you bring us up her Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco made his way over to her and looked out the opening to the night sky. He motioned to Hermione to see what he was looking at. Up in the sky there were shooting stars everywhere.

"Tonight is a night of the meteor shower and I wanted us to both experience it together" Draco said looking at Hermione. Hermione just smiled, held his hand and continued to watch the shower. After an hour of watch the stars and talking about classes and books, the conversation took a more personal turn.

"Draco can I ask you something?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded his head motioning for her to continue.

"What made you decide to change and become nice to me?" Hermione asked innocently. Draco froze.

"Honestly these are different times and I was an arrogant prick before and I just want to say I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past, I hope we can move on and you can trust me now I really want to be a different person" Draco said honestly. He couldn't believe how honest that answer was actually. Hermione just hugged him tightly and never wanted to let go.

"Draco I understand and I can see it, believe it or not I trust you" Hermione said looking into Draco's eyes. Draco never felt so guilty in his life. His original intentions for Hermione liking him were bad and untruthful but now? He didn't want anyone to know about his bet with Hermione. In reality, he completely could care less about it all he wanted was to just have Hermione as his own.

"Oh there is one other thing I wanted to ask you while we were up here underneath the stars" Draco said romantically.

"And that would be?" Hermione said witfully. Draco just chuckled.

"Hermione would you go to the dance with me?" Draco asked her as the star continued to fall.

"Yes Draco I would love to go with you" Hermione said. Draco leaned in and kissed her with passion.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter for you guys...PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :-) I love reviews!


End file.
